Julie Walters
Mary Julia Walters, CBE (Inglaterra, Reino Unido, 22 de febrero de 1950) es una actriz y novelista británica dos veces nominada al premio Oscar y seis veces ganadora del premio BAFTA, solo Judi Dench y Maggie Smith la aventajan en ese premio. Vida Temprana Julie Mary Walters nació en Smethwick. Es la hija de Mary Bridget, una cartera de Católicos-Irlandeses; y de Thomas Walters, un constructor y decorador. Walters asistió a Holly Lodge Grammar School para chicas de Smethwick en Holly Lane, aunque se preguntaba en salir al final debido a que era la sexta menor para su "High Jinks". Ella se preparó para ser enfermera en el Hospital Queen Elizabeth; Birmingham, después de haber trabajado un año. Ella cayó en amor loco con su primer novio adecuado, que luego marchó para estudiar Sociología en Mánchester. Julie decidió renunciar a su carrera como enfermera para convertirse en actriz y vivir con su novio en Manchester, donde ella estudió en "English and Drama at Manchester Polytechnic" (ahora se llama "Manchester Metropolitan University) con Pete Postlethwaite con un rendimiento de carrera. En una entrevista con Alison Oddey, Walters dijo acerca de su escolaridad temprana: "Yo nunca iba a ser académica, por lo que madre me sugirió que tratase de enseñanza o enfermería ... me ha pedido que abandone la escuela, por lo que yo pensé en hacerlo mejor". Vida Personal Marido e Hija Walters conoció a su marido, Grant Roffey, en un romance. La pareja tiene una hija, Maisie Mae Roffey (nacida en 1988, Ciudad de Westminster, Londres), pero no se casaron hasta 1997, 11 años más tarde desde su relación, cuando ellos viajaban a Nueva York. La pareja vive con Roffey en una granja orgánica, en Sussex del Oeste. Víctima de un abuso sexual El 4 de agosto de 2008, se reveló que cuando Julie era joven, ella y otras tres chicas fueron secuestradas y abusadas sexualmente por un desconocido. "Él intentó meternos en una casa en ruinas" dijo ella. "Él me tocó a mí. Fue la estrella de asalto sexual". Ella nos habla detalladamente de lo ocurrido en su autobiografía "That's Another Story". Carrera 1978-1999 Walters primero logró hacerse famosa siendo la ocasional compañera de la comediante Victoria Wood, a la cual conoció en Manchester. Las dos primeramente trabajaron juntas en la revista de teatro llamada "In At The Death" en 1978, seguida de la adaptación de televisión de Wood interpretando a Talent. Ellas fueron para aparecer en sus propias series de televisión en el canal Granada Television, llamada Wood and Walters, en 1982. Han seguido juntas para llevar a cabo con frecuencia durante los últimos años. Después de realizar su etapa en Londres debutó en Educando a Rita, Walters trabajó en el Teatro Regional (incluyendo el Everyman Theatre, Liverpool), stand-up comedia y cabaret. Su primer papel de televisión serio fue en el clásico Boys from the Blackstuff en 1982, y ella irrumpió en películas con su nominación al Premio Óscar, galardonada con un BAFTA a la Mejor Actriz y con un Premio Globo de Oro junto a Michael Caine por su rendimiento en la Comedia Musical Educando a Rita (1983), un papel en la etapa de West End. En 1991 protagonizó frente a Liza Minnelli en "Stepping Out", que incluía contribuciones por escrito de Victoria Wood y Alan Bennett. 2000-presente Walters ha ganado otros numerosos premios, y ha sido nombrada Oficial del Orden del Imperio Británico (OBE) en 1999 y Comandante del Orden del Imperio Británico (CBE) en los nuevos honores de 2008 por sus servicios al drama. En 2001, ella ganó un Premio Laurence Olivier por su rendimiento en All My Sons, de Arthur Miller. Julie recibió su segunda nominación al Oscar y ganó un BAFTA por su papel de profesora de ballet en Billy Elliot (2000). Ella a menudo solía interpretar a unas ancianas señoras, y, en 2002, ganó el Premio BAFTA a la mejor actriz de televisión por su rendimiento interpretando a la madre de Paul Reiser en My Beautiful Son. Walters además interpretó a Molly Weasley en Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001), Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta (2002), Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban (2004), Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007), Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (2009) y Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010), y Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2. Que se convirtió en un auténtico "Boom" en la taquilla, siendo ahora, la tercera película más taquillera de la historia del cine, y además recibió muy buenas críticas. En 2006, Walters llegó cuarta en la encuesta de ITV de una población mayor de 50 estrellas. También en 2006, ella interpretó el mayor papel en ITV en Driving Lessons junto con Rupert Grint (es el hijo de ella en las películas de Harry Potter). Después ella obtuvo un papel de protagonista en la adaptación The Ruby in the Smoke de Phillip Pullman en BBC. En verano de 2006, ella publicó su primera novela; Maggie's Tree. Walters protagonizó el anuncio publicitario de ASDA en Navidades de 2007. En verano de 2008, Walters apareció en la comedia Mamma Mia, marcando su segundo gran perfil musical, después de Acorn Antiques. Walters también interpretó a Mary Whitehouse en BBC en el teatro The Mary Whitehouse Story, una adaptación de la historia de la vida real de la Sra. Whitehouse. Filmatografía Cine Premios Premios Oscar Premios BAFTA Enlaces externos *WebSite Julie Walters * *Julie Walters en Wikipedia Walters, Julie en:Julie Walters fr:Julie Walters pl:Julie Walters ru:Джулия Уолтерс